Ashala, The Inquisitor
by Elyonum
Summary: The tale of Inquisitor Ashala, the meek Dalish First who fought her way to leadership and somehow, saved Thedas.


Chapter One: First of the Clan, Ashala.

There were two thoughts floating through Ashala's mind as she silently passed through the marble halls of the Conclave: firstly, _this place was huge_. Secondly, _why exactly was she here_?

The question prayed her mind like a stubborn war hound at her heels. With so many skilled spies and hunters in their clan, why pick _her_ of all people? Keeper Deshanna had insisted that it was necessary. "After all" she commented sadly, "there are people who doubt your role as First, Numilen. It is a simple mission to show them that you are worthy of the title".

"But it makes no sense!" she had cried. "Isn't there something else I could do? I am a mage after all, I could show them! I could show them all…"

"This isn't a question of magical talent" the Keeper admonished. "It's a test of character, Ashala. You must show them you have the nerve to lead this clan into prosperity, and this shemlen reunion is perfect. It's the ideal opportunity to both keep an eye on them and show our people that I made the right choice. Be wise during this task! you do remember my instructions? It's not a violent mission, simply stay out of sight and report to me what this reunion is about…mages and templars in one place? It spells change. Maybe danger. We have to know".

Ashala groaned as she hid behind one of the imposing Andraste statues. A delegation of what seemed to be personal body guards were passing through, and the trembling elf could feel the beads of sweat building at her brow. She was certainly not made for this!

But honestly, what _was_ she made for? It seemed that ever since Deshanna named her First, things had become complicated and difficult. So different from her childhood within the clan, which was nothing short of idyllic. People described her as a very cheerful child, always asking questions that would turn Elder Jalan's round face red with impatience, and sometimes, fury.

But then came the day she discovered her powers. Ashala frowned at the memory as she tip-toed through the imposing halls. She was playing a game by the river, trying to catch the fish with her hands as her father looked on, laughing at her futile attempts. Suddenly, as a particularly large morsel swam past her, she reached out to catch it with all her strength…and froze the creature in the process! In fact, a pool of frozen water had formed around her body, and nobody could blame her for promptly bursting into tears.

From then on, it was goodbye simplicity and hello magic training with the official Keeper. Another elf named Carel also had magical abilities, and both children began the arduous journey of controlling their magic.

There never seemed to be a doubt in anyone's mind that Carel would be chosen to be First. Charismatic, resourceful and talented, he was an elf who knew how to follow orders as well as give them without a second's hesitation. Ashala didn't mind his superiority at all; in the end, she knew that even though she was just as masterful with her abilities, she didn't have that leadership skill the clan needed.

Which is why it was such a shock to the whole community when she was chosen.

"She's too emotional, Deshanna!" Elder Jalan had complained. "Don't we call her numilen for a reason? She'll lead us into the ghettos of Tevinter, it's the end of Lavellan!"

"I see something in her, Elder. Something that even Carel cannot compete with…that made her the obvious choice"

"What might that possibly be?"

But the Keeper refused to say.

And here we were. Ashala had to prove that she did have the bravery and strength to lead her people, but even she had her doubts.

The temple's silence was shattered by the sound of heavy footsteps outside. From the window the elf could see lines of mages and templars slowly making their way into the Conclave. That could only mean that the reunion was about to start, and she might as well find an acceptable seat to spy on the proceedings, no?

Tentatively she snaked through the rooms, looking for some kind of sign that indicated where the meeting would take place. This place was so large! It was easy to get lost.

Suddenly, she heard something: muffled yelling, perhaps. It seemed to come from a nearby room.

Dare she?

The yelling was getting louder and her curiosity started to mount. What if whatever was being shouted was crucial to her clans' survival? Ignoring the sweat that was now falling freely past her eyebrows and the fluttering in her chest, she started to run towards the door.

 _Why are you doing this? You, of all people?_

 _Keep the sacrifice still._

 _Someone! Help me!_

Somebody was in danger! Ashala's body seemed to move on it's own. Without thinking of blowing her cover, or getting hurt, or even failing Lavellan, she burst into the room.

"What's going on here?" she screamed.

And after that, everything went black.


End file.
